1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile devices and, more particularly, to an alarm control method and a related apparatus that establishes a threshold value for movement sensing in a mobile device with an inertial sensor and stopping an alarm by sensing a movement of the mobile device exceeding the threshold value.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile device, e.g., a mobile phone, has typical alarm functions such as a morning wakeup call, appointment indication, etc. A snooze function is also a sort of such alarm functions. The snooze function is an alarm occurrence that is repeated at regular intervals after an initial alarm occurs.
For example, the snooze function may be set by a user so as to generate an initial alarm indication at six o'clock and repeatedly generate subsequent alarm indications five times at intervals of ten minutes. In this case, even though a user stops an initial alarm, the snooze function forces the next alarm(s) to occur in ten minutes. Additionally, such alarm occurrences are repeated four times unless there is a special operation, such as a press of an end button, for terminating the snooze function. So the snooze function can be favorably applied to alarm functions, especially a morning wake-up call.
To stop a current alarm in a conventional snooze function, a user has to press abutton. This may sometimes cause inconvenience to a user, especially in sleeping.